


Pasando del pasado, vuelve a empezar

by RutLanceCF



Category: Slam Dunk
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:15:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28321497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RutLanceCF/pseuds/RutLanceCF
Summary: Él mejor que nadie sabía lo deprimente que era pasar esos días sin compañía, y aunque quería ir con sus propios amigos no quería importunarlos.
Kudos: 1





	Pasando del pasado, vuelve a empezar

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nefer_Albafica](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nefer_Albafica/gifts).



> Si pueden, leánlo escuchando la canción "Esta navidad" con Maite Perroni y Jesús Navarro. :3 Ésa canción, ya que no supe quiénes la cantaron cuando la escuché en una tienda, me inspiró para escribir esto.
> 
> Nefer_Albafica, te la dedico a ti y espero que te guste. n.n

Vivir solo conllevaba a muchas cosas, una de las más primordiales es tener limpio y sacar la basura. Y eso sería más fácil si no estuviera lloviendo y haciendo frío, considerando que era invierno y pronto serían vacaciones...

\- ¿Eh?- A un lado del bote de basura se hallaba un pequeño perro tembloroso.

La lluvia seguía cayendo y si no se movía rápido se podría llegar a resfriar, así que puso la basura dentro del contenedor y se dio media vuelta, deteniéndose al oír llorar al cachorrito...

\- Ah.- Suspiró y se giró para tomar al canino en sus manos.- ¿Porqué diablos estoy haciendo esto?-

Entró de nuevo a su departamento, dejando al animalito en el suelo, buscó una manta que no usara y usó para secarlo y abrió el refrigerador para encontrar algo que pudiera comer...

\- Ni siquiera es mío.- Colocó el plato con las sobras de una comida y un pequeño tazón con agua frente al perrito, que se puso a comer de inmediato.- Uff.-

**.~o0o~.**

De acuerdo, vivir solo conllevaba a muchas cosas, pero cuando uno _"adopta"_ a una mascota las obligaciones se multiplicaban al doble, o más. Darle de comer, limpiar las pequeñas _"gracias"_ que dejaba por el departamento...

\- _¿Kaede Rukawa? Hablamos de la veterinaria, ya puede venir a recoger a su perro._ -

\- ¿Perro?- Y recordó al cachorrito que había recogido de la lluvia.- Ah, mi perro.-

Darle un baño sin terminar uno bañado y el aludido encima de uno totalmente seco, ponerle las vacunas, comprarle comida...

\- ¡Woof, woof!-

\- Mmm.- Tras entrar al departamento tomaba nota de los muebles destruidos y cosas que se rompieran al caerse o ser mordidas por el canino.- Maldición, masticó los audífonos.- Y los tiró a la basura.

Comprar juguetes para que ya no mordiera o destruyera sus cosas, conseguirle una cama, cosas que necesitara un perro...

\- ¿Qué?- Se detuvo en la puerta antes de salir a entrenar por cuenta propia, y enfrentó al cachorrito que gemía al ver que se iría por tiempo indefinido.- No puedo llevarte conmigo, podrías perderte.-

Ciertamente, no podía quedarse con el animal, y dejarlo en la calle no era una opción muy viable considerando lo qué le costó. Tal vez si pudiera encontrar a alguien que pudiera hacerse cargo de él...

\- Pero, ¿quién?-

**.~o0o~.**

Ya finalizado la última práctica antes de que salieran de vacaciones, los chicos estaban muy animados platicando lo que harían, y si alguno de ellos saldría fuera de la región. Rukawa se terminaba de cambiar cuando vio que Kogure se acercó a Mitsui...

\- Sería bueno que hicieras un poco de ejercicio, Mitsui.-

\- ¿Eh?- Se volteó a ver al chico de lentes.

\- Como salir a correr, o caminar en caso de que tu rodilla no se encuentre muy bien.-

\- Mmm, no sé.- 

\- Igual, saca a pasear a una mascota, como un perro o un gato, para que te haga compañía.-

\- ¿Estás insinuando que soy un hombre solitario?- Y le hizo un candado al cuello a Kogure.

\- ¡Ay, ay!- Quiso zafarse de su agarre.- ¡N-No! Me refiero a que sería más ameno para ti que estés acompañado por un animalito como ésos. Te serviría también como terapia.-

\- No sé, no tengo dinero como para comprar una mascota.-

\- Podrías adoptar una en un refugio de animales.-

\- ¡Nah! Lo pensaré.- Tomó su maleta deportiva y se despidió del resto.- ¡Nos vemos mañana! Comida gratis.-

_~Un perro.~_ Y Rukawa se acordó del perrito que tenía en su departamento y miró cómo Mitsui salía del gimnasio.- Mmm.-

**.~o0o~.**

No sólo sería una grosería no ir a la fiesta en la residencia Akagi, sino que además los habían puesto a todos en una rifa de amigos secretos. Nada más debía aguantar hasta que terminara el intercambio de regalos, sólo eso.

\- ¡Muy bien! Ahora le toca a Mitsui.- Ayako hizo una marca en su cuaderno.- ¿Quién es tu amigo secreto?-

\- Ehm, sí.- Alzó un paquete con una mano.- Rukawa. Feliz navidad.-

\- Mmm, gracias.- Lo abrió al instante.- Audífonos.-

\- Bueno, no sabía qué regalarle a un tipo estoico como tú, así que fui por lo seguro.-

Rukawa sólo asintió, y ya sentía la mirada de Ayako encima para que revelara quién era su amigo secreto...

***PAS***

Así que se lo aventó a la cara...

\- **_¿¡QUÉ DIABLOS TE PASA, ESTÚPIDO ZORRO APESTOSO!?_** \- Gritó Hanamichi.

\- Tu regalo, idiota.- Le respondió sin siquiera disculparse.

\- ¿Eh?- Y abrió el empaque.- ¡Calcetines! ¡Ja! ¿Pensaste qué este genio talentoso no podría usar esto?- Se quitó el calzado y se puso un par de calcetines.- ¡Aún tienen el olor a zorro, pero un par de lavadas y se le quitará! ¡Gori, te traje plátanos!-

_~Con el olor de tus pies será suficiente, imbécil~_ Pensó el ás de Shohoku.

\- ¡Cállate!- Y se oyó un sonido hueco.

Se alzó de donde estaba sentado y tomó su chamarra...

\- ¿Ya te vas, Rukawa?- Le preguntó Haruko algo sorprendida.- La fiesta aún no acaba.-

\- Tengo algo qué hacer.- Se excusó poniendose la chamarra y ajustándose la bufanda.- Feliz navidad. Nos vemos el próximo año.-

\- Sí, feliz navidad, Rukawa.- Le sonrió la chica mientras atrás de ellos Miyagi y Kogure trataban de detener a Akagi de seguir golpeando a Sakuragi, y Mitsui se partía a carcajadas.

No le importó si los demás hacían preguntas o no, en verdad tenía algo qué hacer, y entre más pronto lo alistaba, sería mejor...

**.~o0o~.**

Un par de horas después, Mitsui caminaba por las calles solitarias. Él mejor que nadie sabía lo deprimente que era pasar esos días sin compañía, y aunque quería ir con sus propios amigos no quería importunarlos, en especial porqué no sabía que estarían haciendo, además de fumar y beber...

\- Tal vez debería tomar algo llegando a casa para calentarme un poco, hace mucho frío.- Al fin y al cabo que no tendrían clases o prácticas hasta unos días después. ¿Qué tanto es una noche?- ¿Eh?-

Si la vista no le fallaba, y se aseguró frotándose los ojos, Rukawa ya llevaba horas de haberse ido de la fiesta, o al menos eso le dijeron...

\- ¿Rukawa?- Se aproximó al chico que ya tenía el rostro enrojecido por el frío.- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar con tu familia?-

No le respondió, abrió su chamarra y sacó al perrito que tenía un pequeño suetercito a su medida, y extendiendo los brazos, se lo dio...

\- ¿Y ese perrito?- Preguntó curioso mientras lo tomaba en sus brazos.

\- Yo, te estaba esperando, y no vivo con mi familia.- Le respondió.- Hace días lo encontré, pero no creo que pueda quedarme con él más tiempo. Escuché la plática que tuviste con Kogure ayer, y pensé que tal vez estarías buscando una mascota.-

\- Mmm, no sé.- Acercó su rostro al del perrito, qué empezó a mover freneticámente la cola y comenzó a lamerle toda la cara.- ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja! ¡Basta! ¡Basta!-

Ver lo cariñoso que se puso el animal con su compañero de club, que recién estaba conociendo, lo hizo fruncir el ceño molesto, considerando que él llevaba varios días de acogerlo y darle de comer. Y llámenle impulso, celos, o la idiotez que pudieron pegarle Sakuragi o Miyagi, pero esto no se iba a quedar así...

\- ¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó al sentir que el chico de primer año lo separaba del cachorro y le tomaba del rostro.- ¿Eh?-

Se quedó inmóvil al sentir mover los labios sobre los suyos de forma posesiva, para lentamente dejarse llevar por una sensación que le nublaba el sentido común y le robaba el aliento...

_~Maldición.~_ Pensó Rukawa al darse cuenta de lo que acaba de hacer, y lo peor era lo que podría pensar Mitsui de ello.

\- ¿Mitsui?- Era posible que se enojara y no le quisiera volver a hablar, o que lo golpeara ahí mismo. No sabía en qué pensar.

\- Je.- Le sonrió engreído.- Si querías un beso, lo hubieras dicho antes, tonto.- Y metió al perrito dentro de sus ropas.- ¿O será qué estabas celoso de que este pequeñín estuviera muy cariñoso conmigo?-

\- Ya me voy a mi casa.- Se dio media vuelta y emprendió el camino de regreso.

\- ¡Tranquilo, sólo era una broma!- Lo detuvo de un brazo.- Ya, no me lo esperé, es todo.- Y desvió la mirada algo sonrojado.- Y, pues, gracias por el cachorrito. Intentaré cuidarlo lo mejor qué pueda.-

\- De nada.- Al menos le tranquilizaba que no se lo tomara muy a pecho el beso, ¿porqué diablos lo había besado? Vio al perrito asomarse por el cuello de la ropa de Hisashi y frunció un poco más el ceño.

\- Aunque me agarraste un poco forzado, voy a tener qué comprarle comida y esas cosas que requieren los perros.- Se quejó sin percatarse de la pelea silenciosa entre las dos razas.

\- Aún tengo un poco de comida y algunas cosas en mi departamento. Podemos ir por ellas para que no gastes, Mitsui.- Le ofreció, al fin y al cabo que ya no las iba a usar.

\- Me parece perfecto.- Le sonrió.- Y de paso me invitas un café por tenernos aquí en el frío. ¿Verdad que sí, Poochi?-

\- De todos los nombres en el mundo.- Se quejó.

\- ¿Qué? ¬-¬* Yo puedo elegir el que quiera, ya que Poochi es mío, me lo acabas de regalar. ¿No es así, Poochi-kun?-

\- ¡Woof, woof!- Ladró contento Poochi.

\- Traidor.-

Comenzaron a andar, sin que nadie interrumpiera el cómodo silencio de las calles.

\- ¿Tienes la caja de arena?-

\- Esa la usan los gatos. ¬·¬-

\- ¿Y las semillas?-

\- Ésas las comen las aves. ¬-¬-

\- Ah, cierto. ¿Y...?-

\- Sólo cállate y lleguemos a mi departamento. ¬-¬*-

\- ¡Ah, los jóvenes de hoy! No respetan a sus mayores.-

\- ¡Woof, woof!- Lo apoyó su nuevo amigo.

Rukawa no dijo nada, sólo se sonrió levemente mientras los copos de nieve caían cubriendo todo a su alrededor.

Fin.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_¡Feliz navidad, y próspero Año Nuevo! :3 Acá apenas es medianoche, ¿ok? ;3_

**Author's Note:**

> Antes que se hagan la idea, no me gusta Rukawa y MItchy me cae bien, pero nada más.
> 
> Fuera de eso, pásenla bien en estos días y esperemos que este año que se inicia sea un poco mejor que éste
> 
> Les envío mis buenos deseos, porqué dinero no tengo. ;-;
> 
> ¡Nos vemos! ;D


End file.
